1. Field
Some example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods of fabricating a pattern structure and/or to methods of fabricating a pattern structure with improved reliability and integration density.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their smaller size, multifunctionality, and/or relatively low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices have been used in the electronics industry. However, integration density of semiconductor devices continues to increase with the advance in the electronics industry, which results in various problems. For example, due to increased integration density of a semiconductor device, width and/or spaced distance of patterns in the semiconductor device decreases while height and/or aspect ratio of the patterns increases. Accordingly, distribution of a deposition process and/or an etch process of thin films are deteriorated, thereby decreasing reliability of the semiconductor device.